Kylar
Kylar's World Kylar comes from an small island known as Warden's Isle. He hails from the last remaining city on this land mass, Hierek City. While the rest of the world is mostly untouched due to terrifying monsters that reside on the lands, Hierek is a shinning pinacle of power and advancement thanks to the large deposits of precious metals while still being near the sea, a perfect breeding ground for factories. Hierek has such modern mavels such as low flying hovercars, cybernetics and androids. It however comes at the cost of highly pollutated air, and a destroyed eco-system. Humans rule over this high-tech society with an iron fist. Anything non-human is classified as oddity and these people are treated as a second class citizens, workers for the great human machine. The human population is about equal to the oddity one, though the oddities are slowly declining... Kylar's History Kylar appeared in Amras one day, running from the forest with nothing but a bare leaf on. Till he managed to steal a bed sheet. Kylar has had all sorts of adventures in the land of Amras: from accidentally grasping breasts of innocent women to stealing what he pleased from the library to upset the old librarian just for kicks, Kylar has always been a known trickster. Despite his mischievous nature, he was a hard worker. He originally worked as a delivery boy for the baker and easily made his way up to assistant baker despite having very little knowledge of how to cook. It was during this time that Kylar, a loner, found himself more often than not in the company of a pair of human women known at Rofine and Thea. Time passed and it did not take much for the three to become friends and drinking buddies. Rofine and Kylar formed a sibling like bond due to their similarities often found beating the shit out of each other in spars, and then laughing about it afterwords while sharing an ale and a plate of meat pies. Thea on the other hand, he formed a different bond with despite some hardship and struggle with their stubborn tempers. After a wealthy friend purchased the docks, Kylar was placed there to work as the dock master, yelling at whoever had messed up on the day and overseeing trade goods. However, he did not last long in that position. It was after the land raising and death of a friend that changed Kylar. Once he had found a way to turn back the drain on himself from the land raising. he decided that the island needed a change. He lobbied for a magical society to be created on the isle, to protect both magical and non-magical creatures and provide a learning environment for mages to practice safely and away from unfriendly eyes. He was successful, and named the Archmage of this new society, known as the Thaum, where he currently works overseeing any magical mishaps, protecting the isle from troublesome magical creatures alongside the guard and teaching other mages. He's calmed down greatly, no longer as wild as he used to be. Yet, he still has a fearsome temper which often results in him punching people in the face with little provocation. Pre-Amras, Kylar's backstory is unknown to most from what he did to how he got here. The elf does not speak much on his realm to strangers other than it is quite different than here. It is rather obvious that the man does not come from the island. Kylar's Approved Skills: Find out in character! Character Basics: Facts - Kylar is always seen with at least one dagger on his person, strapped to his left thigh. At most he has three on his person. - For those who can sense magic, Kylar is like a beckon of magical energy which can be off putting. His very life essence is intertwined with his magic. - For those who have extraordinary smell, Kylar smells of mint bathing oils. - He speaks Common and Elven/Elvish (Eldalie) fluently, and Drow (Ilythiirra) semi-fluently. He also can speak in modern slang, and often will mix non-traditional medieval terms into his common speech. Rumors "He calls himself an illusionist, I don't rightly know if that's the case, but he's changed his look enough times before he stuck to that ginger haired one." "He's the red devil! That's what the papers said! I heard he was controlled by that crazed monster, Rue. Who says he is actually on our side?!" "Kylar? Oh, you mean the archmage! You can find him in the Guard's Tower, curious sort he is. Speaks kind of strange and is a little odd, but a good man." - Random Villager. "I've been told by th'other mages, that he puts bird shit in his hair to make it so luxurious" - Darrin, The Rusty Tavern Barkeep. "E's a fierce sort, a wee bit scrappy, but 'es good n'quick. Quick temper 'n 'm makes m' all th'more dangerous when 'es pissed off, aye?" - Rofine, The Guard Captain "The day I fully understand half of what he means... is far, far away." - Ser Cassius Moon.